Here's Your Communicator
by TheAwesomeZ
Summary: After fighting a villain, Raven finds a mysterious girl in the shadows. She takes her to the tower, and while her injries heal, she stays at the tower. But there's some things that she and the titans don't know: she may be the next jewel; she has some unresolved issues with their enemies; and, what about powers? T cause I'm paranoid. WARNING: OC Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

"No one can stop the brilliance of Dr. Light!" The excuse for a villain yelled as he blasted a light beam towards Jump City Bank. It shattered the window and the villain ran inside.

Just then a pair of boots slammed themselves against the ground, the owner of them running towards the bank. "Not if I can help it!" Robin yelled. He found himself in front of the villain. He ran towards him and kicked. But Dr. Light was expecting of the kick and blocked it with a force field. Robin was forced back and slammed into several large bags of money, busting them open.

As money flew through the bank, BB ran and jumped towards Dr. Light. Right before he landed, he morphed into an elephant and crushed the man. But, it wasn't over yet. Dr. Light blasted Beast Boy off of him, sending him flying and crashing into Robin, leaving both unconscious. Starfire and Cyborg sent starbolts and sonic cannon blasts towards him, which he easily deflected. "Friend Raven, I believe it is time for the 'terrifying demon approach', yes?"

Out of the shadows, Raven approached the man, four eyes red and her cape flowing, showing several threatening black tentacles. Dr. Light swallowed while his eyes were wide and spoke. "I-I think you can take me to prison now." He said as he stuffed a wad of hundred dollar bills in his suit. Robin cleared his throat and the defeated villain took the money back out and dropped it to the floor.

The authorities had already been called and were ready to take Dr. Light back to prison. Several policemen stuffed him in one of the vans and drove off towards the prison. "Very nice, titans." Robin had said afterwards.

"Dude, I'm starving! Let's get pizza! Last one there buys!" Beast Boy yelled, and Cyborg accepted the challenge. "You're on, Grass Stain!" The two took off running. Robin and Starfire walked towards their favorite pizza parlor. Raven stayed behind for a mere second, surveying the damage that had been cast upon the town. She sighed and turned around abruptly when she heard something crash in a nearby alleyway.

Raven figured it might've just been a stray animal that pushed down a trashcan, but she still decided to check it out. _Maybe, _she thought, _it was just a drunkard. _Just then she heard light laughing. She looked up and saw a girl about Beast Boy's age. She called up to her. "Hey! Are you okay?" She could tell the girl was worried and hurt. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm one of the Teen Titans." The girl looked down and climbed down from the building's fire escape. She walked up to Raven with a slight limp and Raven could see her face clearly.

She was about Beast Boy's age—this time she was sure about it from seeing her features—and had dark brown hair covering one eye. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail. The one eye that was visible, however, was a deep reddish color that almost looked brown. She was wearing black jeans and a black shirt, but there was a rip in her jeans and blood was seeping through.

"You're Raven, aren't you?" The girl asked with a dry voice. Raven nodded. "And who are you?" She asked.

"People call me X." Raven jerked back at the name. "No! No, I'm not—I don't know Red X. My name starts with a Z, but everyone thought it was an X, so—" Raven cut her off by bringing up her bloody leg.

"You need medical attention." She said and the girl looked down at her wound. She shook her head and her hair fell out of the ponytail it was in. Her hair made it look as if she hadn't bathed in weeks. "I can't afford it."

Raven shook her head. "I'll get you back to the Tower and have you taken care of. But until then, could you sit on this box for a moment?" The girl obeyed and sat on the unstable crate. Raven took a look at her shin. She brought her hands to the injury and a soft blue glow encircled her knee. She instantly felt relief.

And then it was over. "That won't hold you for long, but it will be good until we get to the Tower." Raven took the girl's hand and black energy surrounded them as the two girls teleported back to the Titans Tower.

* * *

**Well, This is my first fanfic, and I hope everyone likes it. Sorry it was so short, I'm making this like a pilot episode for a TV show to see if anyone likes it... The OC is kind of based on me considering I can only see out of one eye, I wear black a lot, and so on and stuff. Well, I don't really want to bore everyone here, so... BAD PUN TIME! So... everyone who reads this should comment a bad pun that has to do with nothing at all. I may use it... lol. And reviews are welcomed!**

**Wow, reviewing this, I realize I use '...' way too much.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, I guess Raven's paying!" Beast Boy said as he inhaled several slices of pizza.

"Or she might have wanted to be alone. C'mon, BB, you know Raven." Cyborg said as he finished his fourth slice. "So, who's paying?" Cyborg brought up. Eyes turned to Robin. He sighed and pulled out his wallet.

"Fine." He muttered under his breath. The familiar ring of his communicator went off. He placed his wallet in front of him and grabbed his communicator. He flipped it open and saw the familiar face of Raven. Robin instantly feared the worst and answered hastily. "Are you okay?"

Raven sighed into the communicator and replied. "You always assume the worst, Robin. But I am okay. I found this girl and she's in desperate need of medical attention; I think her would is infected."

Under his mask, Robin's eyebrow went up. "Where are you?" He said, motioning for the rest of the group that they were leaving.

Raven shut her eyes for a second and then sighed once more. "At the tower." And then she cut off the line to the communicator, not wanting to deal with Robin's anger issues.

Robin slammed the top shut and turned away from the titans. "We have to head back to the tower."

His statement was met with nods from two titans. The third had a complaint. "Awwwww, c'mon! We still have more pizza left!" Robin turned back to him and stared. Beast Boy shrank back and grabbed the final slice of pizza. "That's okay; I can take it to go."

Robin smirked and the five teen took off towards their home.

_At Titans Tower_

"Raven?" Starfire said when they had entered the Tower.

Robin took one look around and spoke. "She's probably in the infirmary with that girl she told me about." This statement had caught Beast Boy's attention. He cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"A girl, huh?" He ran to where Robin was. "Did she say anything else?" Anyone could tell Robin was rolling his eyes and ignored the green teen. The four walked down the long gray hallway, they were in and at the end of the hall, and there was a door. It slid open, revealing Raven and the girl. Light blue energy was surrounding the girl's knee.

"I have been trying to heal her, but it's infected and she has lost a lot of blood." Raven said. She looked back at the girl for a moment and then back to the rest of her team. "Her name's X."

The four teens stood there, dumbfounded. "Not Red X."

"How do we know that?" Robin asked, staring at X, making her shrink back.

"I've gotten to know her slightly and she's too young. She's thirteen." Raven replied, eyeing Beast Boy, but he had lost interest. "Isn't X about you age, Cyborg?" He nodded and motioned for Cyborg to look at the girl. Starfire followed. Robin grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her to a corner of the infirmary. They both turned around and Robin whispered to Raven, low enough that no one could hear him. "What's with her eye?"

"What do you mean?" She whispered back as Cyborg and Starfire went to observe the girl's injury. "What if she's just emo or something?"

"She's covering it up for a reason." He said, looking back at the rest of the titans. Beast Boy was out of sight and Cyborg and Starfire were talking to the girl.

"Robin, what makes you think that?" Raven asked.

"Her eye is red. Blood red." Raven jerked back, alarmed by the slight tap on her shoulder. She turned and found herself staring into the metal breast plate of her mechanical friend. She looked up to where she could see his face.

"Uh, she needs some blood; however I can take care of that, but it is infected and several tendons are pulled. But, nothing we can't take care of, huh, Raven?" He stared down blankly at the empath and she sent him a faint smile.

"Thank you, Cyborg." She said and walked back to the girl.

* * *

**Well, I guess that's chapter 2. Please review. Anyone know where I'm going with this yet?**

**Neither do I, so it's okay. :p**

**I also guess that I will have to start a disclaimer. *I do not own DC, Teen Titans, or anything else like that. If I did, I wouldn't be posting my stories here, and they also wouldn't be fan fictions.*** (And I would have kajillions of dollars, but that's not the point.) again, I have no idea why these chapters have been so short.**

**Also...**

**Thank you anyone else who has viewed this, it really means a lot. And, a special thanks to 'Ambrosia Maestro' for the first review EVER on my story. ^.^ Here's a doughnut! o(^.^) And, uh, any suggestions to where you want this story to go? What kind of powers do you want X to have? Thanks if you review/favorite/suggest/potato!**


	3. Chapter 3

Raven walked up to the girl calmly. Starfire was speaking to the girl. "You and I will become the 'best friends', yes?" She asked and waited for the girl to respond. X did not seem very eager to speak to the energetic princess. Raven, however, did the girl a favor and intervened. "You're probably going to have to stay here for a while whilst you heal. Do you have anything from home you want to get? I'll go with you." Starfire looked down at the gray tiles and floated to Robin and Cyborg. The girl thought for a moment and pursed her lips. After a few seconds she was able to reply with an answer that wasn't complete gibberish.

"Uh, yes, I do have a few things I would like to get." She said, and hopped off of the exam table using her one good leg. Raven looked around for a small second and then spotted a pair of crutches. In less than a second, the crutches were consumed by dark energy and carried over to X. She gladly took them and Raven asked her where she needed to go.

"9274 Journal Street." She said. Raven nodded and the two were consumed by her energy.

They arrived in front of a storage center. "Where's your house?" Raven asked, looking at both sides of the street, which were both flooded with storage units. X threw her crutches between two of the metal bars that made up the gate. She took a deep breath before climbing up the security gate.

She easily jumped down, and landed perfectly on her good leg. She hopped over to the pair of crutches and picked them up. Raven flew over the gate and landed next to X. It was evening, and no one was around the storage units to see them. The sun cast orange glows on the buildings and reflected the green of the garage doors. The two girls walked through the rows of garages when they got to one marked '320'. It was the last storage unit in the complex and Raven looked around, not realizing how far they had walked.

X searched her pockets and moments later produced a bent paperclip. X inserted it into the small lock and moved it around slightly, searching for the right point. She got to it, and the lock fell off. Inside revealed a concrete room, with only several suitcases inside. The girls walked inside and Raven looked around. "Have you been living here?" X nodded. "How long?"

"Only a year." She said as she grabbed some stray articles of clothing and stuffed them into one of the large suitcases.

"Why? Where are your parents?" Raven asked, making several suitcases levitate in the air with her dark magic.

X didn't turn to face her; instead she kept packing things into her suitcases. "Can we stop asking questions?" X zipped the rust-colored backpack she had and flung it over her shoulder. She took the two suitcases that Raven held. "Do you think maybe you can carry the one?" X asked, pointing to a small neglected case in the corner of the garage.

"Sure." Raven replied as she picked up the light suitcase. "It's not going to be a very far trip." Raven said as X slammed the garage shut. She redid the lock and turned to the empath. "Ready." X said, and Raven created a swarm of black energy that engulfed both girls.

When the two got back to the tower, it was almost eight at night. "Where will I be staying?" X asked, looking around the common room. "Follow me." Raven said, leading her to the doors. They slid open, revealing the dull walls and the red rug that lined the halls. They followed it up several stories and soon enough, they were facing a door without a nameplate. "You can stay in this room for now. If you need anything, my room is two doors back, that way." She pointed to the right as the door in front of them opened.

"Thank you, Raven." She said and walked into the room. She turned on the lights and she found her suitcases to be in the closet. She sent Raven a small smile and nodded. "Night." She said as the door shut and Raven walked away.

She started to unpack. Her clothes were messily thrown in the drawers and two suitcases were left unpacked. The girl took out a pair of pajamas and changed into them, throwing her clothes from the day into an empty suitcase. She went to the bed she was using and put her crutches to the side. A large comic book she had thrown on her bed was picked up and opened to the page she had dog-eared. "These are really entertaining." She said aloud as she read the _Ultimate X-Men _comic. It held volumes 1, 2, 3, and 4, and she really enjoyed how the creator had acted as if these sorts of people really existed.

X placed the comic down; she was tired and wanted to sleep. She placed the comic onto the bedside table that she found next to her bed and lay down, closing her eyes and thinking. The X-Men were supposedly created entirely fictional.

But the thing the creator didn't know was that people with superhuman powers all around the world, acting as normal as possible, keeping many secrets from the world. X was also going to be keeping many secrets from the Titans, but there was one thing that they would find out soon enough.

X wasn't fully human.

**Dun DUNNNNN!**

**Well, I guess that's all for Chapter Three, and to tell the truth, these chapters are way more boring than I thought they would be. But, this is the last one for a small while, and next chapter should be pretty exciting (I think)… I don't have it written yet. I really should get working on that. But, did you see what I did there, with the X-Men comics? Since the Titans are created by DC and X-Men are Marvel… lawl.**

****DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Marvel, DC, X-men or the Teen titans. Sorry. If I had, Teen Titans (the TV show) wouldn't have been cancelled. It would be on its twelfth season. And I like doughnuts. O.O**

**I'm tying to update a chapter each day, but I know I won't be able to do this much longer due to school 'n' stuff. But I'll try as hard as I can... I'll probably start updating every Sunday...? Probably. I don't know.**


	4. Chapter 4

X was jolted awake by the sound of a blaring klaxon alarm. She sat straight up in her bed and quickly picked out her clothing for the day. She had still needed the crutches due to the severe nature of her injury, but she could still move fast.

After she had changed into her clothing choice, the suitcase that she had left open revealed a mask. It took her several small seconds to decide if she would take it or not, but when she heard a knock at her door she grabbed it and stuffed it into her pocket of her jeans. "Yeah?" She replied a moment later.

The door slid open and Robin appeared. "Are you going to stay here?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but I might go out while you guys are gone." She said, and in a flash, the boy wonder was gone. She took the mask from her pocket. It wasn't originally hers, but she had to have it.

And that was why she fought Red-X for it. She needed something to hide her face and she had no money. She couldn't go out and buy materials; all she could afford was a stolen mask and a pair of scissors. And she intended to make it her own so no one would notice it.

A slight gust of wind blew from the window. X turned around quickly but saw nothing but the curtains shift. She turned and faced her bed once more. She turned to the unopened suitcase left in the closet. She grabbed it as she walked out, leaving the crutches behind.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled as his team sprung into action. Raven and Jinx were going back and forth with her magical powers. Mammoth, Starfire and Cyborg were hurling large chunks of asphalt and concrete at each other, sometimes narrowly missing the others. Gizmo and Robin were also running up and down the almost ruined street. Beast Boy ran up behind Jinx and morphed into a gorilla and tackled her to the ground. Jinx was disoriented and fell to the ground.

Starfire intermingled with Gizmo and grabbed him by the ankles. She slammed his face into the ground and he was out soon enough too. Mammoth, however, had knocked Beast Boy and Raven to the ground.

Just as Starfire was knocked to the ground by a large chunk of a building, someone in a black suit smacked Mammoth in the head. "Who did that?" He asked, looking around.

"I thought mammoths were supposed to be extinct!" The person in the black suit yelled in a deep gravelly voice. They yelled as a foot flew in Mammoth's direction. In several seconds he was knocked to the ground, but quickly got back up and swung at the mystery person.

They were knocked in the chest and forced backwards into a wall. The person easily recovered and ran with superhuman speed to the large man. They slammed their hands into the sides of Mammoth's head. His head went limp and he finally fell to the ground unconscious.

"Uh, thanks." Robin said to the mysterious hero. Their head was facing down and only the black back of the hood was seen. The person took a deep breath; they were debating whether to show the front of their mask. And then they turned around.

The mask of Red-X was there, completely colored black. "Who are you?" Starfire asked.

"You're not Red-X." Beast Boy said.

Robin checked his communicator for a second. "Couldn't be X." Robin said. "Raven put tracking devices in almost all of her clothing—the signal is showing up around the mall, and it's moving." The rest of the titans nodded, clearly not surprised.

"So?" Robin asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Who are you, mysterious X impersonator?" He waited for an answer. The masked man nodded at him and narrowed their eyes at him, and finally spoke.

"Who I am doesn't make a difference to you, my friend. I am not Red-X; nor am I this 'X' you speak of." The figure said. "But, I am not a villain. I can give you valuable information if you want me to. But, you can decide that the next time any of you see me." The figure was relatively small and was able to make all sense of its presence disappear when they felt they should. "The authorities have already been notified. You may wait here if you please." The gravelly voice said.

"Yeah, we'll wait here." Robin said and crossed his arms. The policemen had gotten the three juvenile criminals and shoved them into the police van, taking them back to the prison. After the truck was nowhere to be seen, Robin turned to the figure once more as the rest of his team was leaving.

"Thank you." He said to the figure and turned around to join his team. A thought popped into his mind and he turned back to speak, but the Red-X impersonator was nowhere to be seen. Robin jerked back when Starfire tapped his shoulder. "This is strange for your planet, yes?"

"Yeah, Star," The boy wonder said as he turned back around to face his friends. "Very strange."

* * *

**And there is chapter 4. Who is the mysterious new character, you ask? It's already too obvious. When I was writing it, it was screaming in my face.**

**Well, chapter 5 may be posted on Saturday or Sunday, I really have no idea; sorry for the lack of update time. These chapters are seriously waaaaay smaller than I wanted them to be.**


	5. Chapter 5

X rushed back to the Tower and ripped her mask off, as well as her suit. She threw them back into the small suitcase and changed back into her previous clothes. She collapsed onto the bed and groaned. The blow to the chest really hurt.

She took a deep breath and jumped up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" X yelled after making sure the whole suit was back in the case. The door slid open and revealed Raven. "Have you eaten today?" She asked the girl, who was starving, but didn't think anything of it until now.

She shook her head and stood up. "Want to go get some pizza with the rest of us? Note: you don't have much of a choice." X chuckled.

"Sure," she said, as she grabbed a stray leather jacket and left the room with the empath. They met in the common room and they all stuffed themselves into the T-Car, with not much room to spare. They arrived at their favorite pizza parlor minutes later and all flooded out of the car. They all ordered and sat down, waiting for the several pizzas they ordered.

"Friend X, what have you done while we were out fighting?" Starfire asked.

"Ha…" She took a second. "I went to the mall. Got a new shirt." She said, and the five pizzas were brought to their table.

To the surprise of all the titans, X ate like Cyborg, ingesting over five slices in less than five minutes. "Sorry." She said, looking down. "I eat a lot." She said, and the rest of the table burst out laughing.

She laughed herself while taking the first bite of her seventh piece. "So, X," Robin started. "How old are you?" She took a second to swallowed and replied.

"Almost fifteen." This caught the attention of Beast Boy.

"Yes!" He shouted. "Not the youngest one anymore, dudes!" Cyborg hit him in the back of the head. "Shut up, Grass stain."

He did shut up, and sat back down as he shoved a piece of vegetarian pizza in his mouth. "So, tell us something about you! We are doing the 'getting to know each other'!" Starfire said excitedly.

"My real name's Xiomara Raye. Some call me Xio, some call me X. Your choice." That received several _hmm_s from the titans.

"Very excellent!" Starfire exclaimed. "Anything else?" She asked.

She shook her head. "Are you sure?" Raven asked suspiciously. "Nothing about how you jumped that fence with your knee injury?" She asked, and cocked an eyebrow. She received several confused looks from some of the other titans.

X took a deep breath and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her left ear. Her eye was still covered by her hair, and in a matter of seconds, she had pushed that hair away from her face, revealing the literally red eye which Robin had told Raven about. "I knew you would figure it out, even if I didn't do something ridiculously stupid."

Right before X could say anything else, her eyes had started glowing. An eerie aura surrounded the team. Still at the pizza parlor, this attracted much attention from bystanders. She turned to Raven, her eyes still aglow and spoke. "Hello, dear daughter." Her voice was deep and masculine and all-too familiar to the titans. Raven's eyes grew wide.

"What did you do to her?" She asked with a shaky voice. She nervously titans were obviously worried too, not only because Trigon was back, but because Raven was scared. "What did I do to this poor girl?" He laughed maniacally through his puppet, "I summoned her to become the next jewel." He said and then walked around his daughter. "She has excellent powers that I could use, even right now, for instance, I could-" His puppet was knocked to the ground by Cyborg and held down by him and Starfire.

X was flailing but was easily able to push them off. Trigon, still possessing the girl spoke again. "This is only the first time you will hear from me, Raven, expect more from the next time I decide to speak to you."X's eyes were back to normal before she fell to the ground unconscious.

"We have to get her back to the tower right away." As Robin finished the sentence, the unconscious girl was already trying to be picked up by Beast Boy. However, Raven grabbed both him, the girl, and Starfire. "We'll see you back at the tower," Cyborg said as the four melted into the ground, surrounded by dark energy.

"There's nothing else to see here," Robin said to the bystanders that were still at their tables. The ones who were looking on quickly turned back to their meals.

"Think of what's going to be in the tabloids tomorrow," Cyborg said as they were walking out of the parlor. He held his hands up and said, "'Titans house psyco teen destined to destroy earth!'" He was hoping to receive a laugh or two, but he was dealing with the boy wonder, who apparently was too good for laughs.

"Listen, I know you're just trying to lighten everything up, but I'd prefer if you didn't joke about this. This is a serious matter." Cyborg nodded.

"Trigon is back."

Cyborg stepped into the drivers' seat and Robin the passengers' side. The ten minute drive to the titans' tower was completely quiet besides the busy sound of traffic.

* * *

**Phew! That took me three weeks to write, considering the huge writer's block I got after I wrote Chapter 4. So... Reviews are welcomed and please favorite and crap, and here's what you have all been waiting for... THE DISCLAIMER!**

***I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING BECAUSE I DON'T EVEN OWN THIS COMPUTER******

**Oh, and if you review, I will give you a virtual cookie. (^.^)**

**(O.O) STOP...**

**HAMMERTIME!**

***I don't own that song either... sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

"How long has she been out?" Beast Boy asked his metal friend. Cyborg looked down at the subject he was attaching an IV to. He sighed over-dramatically as if they were both in a medical drama TV show.

"Three days." After the first two days, they had decided that it would be a while until the girl would wake up, and Cyborg had promised that he would start the necessities that she needed the next morning.

He cleaned off the area he was going to stab with the needle with rubbing alcohol, and then the needle. When he slightly pushed the needle into X's skin, she jumped up, fully at her senses and knocked Cyborg to the ground, along with several bottles of unknown liquid and the IV pole. As he started to get up from the linoleum floor, Beast Boy tried a peace greeting.

"Xio," He said, deciding that was what he was going to call her from now on. "It's okay, We're here to help." Her rapid, worried breathing slowed down. She looked around her, and then down at her feet.

"Where—what? What happened?" She looked to the changeling. "B-Beast Boy? I-I can't remember what…" She trailed off and looked to the door as it opened, revealing Starfire, Robin, and Raven.

"What happened? We got the signal." Robin asked as Beast Boy scowled at Cyborg.

"Totally not cool, dude. I could've handled it." He said. But his angered statement was only met by a shrug.

"I panicked." The tin-man replied as he pulled up the IV. Raven then picked up the bottles and liquid with her dark magic and disposed of them seconds later.

"Well," Beast Boy said with a sheepish grin, exposing his one uneven fang. "She's awake." He finished with nervous laughter and then turned away.

"Yeah, she sure is," Cyborg started. "She flipped out when I was about to put the IV in! She pushed me to the ground!" He said and observed the rest of his team.

"What happened?" X asked once more.

"We were at the pizza parlor and you just… blacked out." Robin said, making sure the rest of his team knew the fake story. X looked out of the one large window that was in the infirmary. The late May sun was rising and the ocean burned orange from the reflection.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"'Bout three days." Replied BB, scratching his head. She looked around at her newly made friends. As if on cue to ruin a mysterious moment, her stomach growled. "Wow," She said, embarrassed. "I guess that's what not eating for three days does to you."

"I'll go make you something." Cyborg said, but X had stopped him.

"That's fine, I'll do it." She said, and Beast Boy went to help her, following her down to the kitchen.

"Beast Boy seems to be taking a liking in our new friend." Robin said as Starfire's face lit up.

"You mean he is doing the 'crushing on', yes?" She asked, and looked at Robin, hopeful for a reply. Robin nodded, his face less tense than usual.

"Well, I mean, she's more his age and plays videogames super good." Robin said. With himself, Raven, and Starfire being seventeen, and Cyborg being nineteen, Beast Boy felt too young. He felt slightly alone, and after the Terra mishap…

"Well, c'mon Star. It's time for breakfast anyway." He turned towards the door and stopped in the doorway, waiting for Cyborg. "You coming?" He asked, and Cyborg snapped out of his trance and followed.

Downstairs, Beast Boy already was starting to make his vegetarian eggs and bacon, while X was cooking the traditional style of both eggs and bacon. As the four titans walked into the room, they heard the end of a conversation between the two. "So, at six, then?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sounds good to me." X replied. When the rest of the titans entered the room, both young teens instantly turned red.

"Anything you'd like to share with us, B?" Cyborg asked, teasing. He walked over to the girl and looked at what she was making. A giant pan of bacon greeted his hungry eyes. "So, does that mean you drink tofu too?" She asked as she poured a glass of milk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I mean, your milk is a week out of date and smells exactly like tofu." She said, and Cyborg did all he could to keep from laughing. She was finished cooking and she piled the food onto several different plates for her and the non-vegetarian titans, and they dug in.

As three of the titans and another were finished with their meals, the alarm sounded and made them all jump. "Aw, man! This is like the third alarm this week!" Beast Boy moaned.

"Canicomwithyou?" The question was bunched together and rushed, and had to be repeated once more. X took a breath. "Can I come with you. To the battle?" She asked, and Robin thought for a small moment.

He shook his head. "Sorry, X. I don't want you to collapse again, and, either way, you've just woken up. Relax for a day or two. I promise on the next alarm, you can come." Robin's voice was softer than usual. That was noticed by several titans trying to rush out of the tower as quickly as possible.

"Okay, then." She said and looked to the ground. She left for the large circular couch in the middle of the common room. She jumped onto it and sat back as she flipped the power button on the remote and was left channel surfing.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled, aiming his staff at the top of the mad man's head. The staff hit his head and made him drop the remote. "Get the remote!" Robin yelled to the other titans. Raven sent her dark magic and picked up the remote and shattering it into several pieces. The two creatures he had managed to give human-like instincts to had slammed themselves onto the floor.

"You think you have beaten me, but you are mistaken!" He yelled, and pulled a second remote from his coat pocket, pointing it at several post-boxes and sending it at the titans. "I know how much you enjoy candy, so have some more!" He said and threw pocketed candy at the tin man and pointed the remote at them. Cyborg's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he ran from the psychotic candies.

Then, Control Freak, who was before jumping around, was now standing completely still. Robin tried to spot out the issue, but he couldn't. But, he had heard someone whisper to Control Freak. "Give me the remote." The distorted voice said. Control Freak shakily handed over the remote.

"Now," the voice said. "Go to the titans and then to jail with the authorities." He did as the invisible figure said. He walked forward and placed his hands behind his back. Robin handcuffed him, and handed him off to Cyborg, who had already called the cops.

"You're back." Robin said to the figure.

"I've been here all along." The person said.

Robin quickly glanced back to the criminal who was scared so easily. He switched his attention back to the mysterious person…who was not there. A tap on his shoulder made him jump around, and the figure was there, leaning on his shoulder.

He could now tell the mysterious 'they' was a 'her' due to certain…curves that could be seen through the fabric of her suit. "Listen, Robin, I could tell you so much about this man; his real name, mother's maiden name, previous address, but instead I don't." She circled him and pushed herself up next to the 5' 7" boy to get to his ear.

"You know why?" She asked again, whispering in his ear. He cocked an eyebrow, a sign she should continue. "Because that would take the fun out of everything." The distorted voice echoed in his head as Starfire stormed over to him. The woman must've left.

"Why did you let her do that?" She asked and waited there impatiently, crossing her arms.

The boy wonder clenched his jaw. "Because she was going to tell me some information."

"Well, did she?" Star asked.

"No." He spit out and turned away from his jealous girlfriend. The police sirens grew closer, and soon enough, the cops were there, throwing Control Freak into the small car. "Titans!" He yelled before the door was closed. "I will get my revenge!" The door was slammed in his face.

"Well," Raven said in her bland monotone, "That was exciting." She said sarcastically, and they headed back to the tower, hoping for no more trouble throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

**So, who is this mysterious Red-X impersonator?**

**What?**

**It's way too obvious?**

**Yeah, I know. I'm not good with that whole suspense thing. Well, then. Please review, suggest, favorite, follow, and I will give you a virtual cookie. As pictured here - o**

**Now, for the disclaimer. (Is it necessary for me to have to say this every single chapter?"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DC OR CARTOON NETWORK FOR THAT MATTER...**

**Holy... two updates in one week? I've only heard of legends of the 'chosen ones' who do this. I AM NOW A GOD. Sorry for any spelling errors or whatever, I really don't spell check these very well. I ignore so much.**


	7. Chapter 7

X was where the titans had left her when they had to take their leave. "I'm so bored." She said to them when she heard their footsteps enter the room. She jumped up with a thought. "You have a gym here, right?"

"Yeah. You wanna use it?" Beast Boy asked her. She nodded and got up from her place on the couch. He took her to several hallways and led her down them. After several minutes of walking, the two got to a door marked 'Gym'.

She walked inside first and looked around at all of the equipment. She walked up to one of the punching bag and looked in the corner of the room. The several dozen punching bag replacements were stowed there.

"Who uses these?" She asked, and played with the strings on the bag. "Robin." BB replied. He saw X getting ready to pick up the bag. "Be careful! That's—" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw the girl easily pick up the bag. "Heavy."

She placed it on the hanger and started jumping back and forth. "Stand back." She said. She punched the bag several times in a row and then sent a roundhouse kick from the left side. The bag swished back and forth, along with her movements. Beast Boy pulled out his communicator.

X repeated the previous action, but sent three kicks in a row to the bag. It broke off of the hook and slammed against the wall. "Robin," Beast Boy said into the communicator. "You have to come see this."

A moment later, Robin, along with the rest of the titans entered the room. They saw several broken punching bags lining the floor. Robin moved over to Beast Boy. "She says she'll fix them all. Even the ones we broke."

Just then a punching bag slammed into the wall next to Robin. "Impressive." He said, and walked up to her. "Do you ever spar?"

She nodded. "You want to spar with me?" He asked. X shrugged and followed him to a small closet that held their sparring gear. He threw her headgear and gloves. "Are you sure? Like, you want me to go full-force?"

Robin was already on the mat, and motioned for her to walk over. "Bring it." He said. They circled each other for some time, until Robin sent the first blow her way. She easily dodged it and sent back a closed fist to his chest. Robin was forced backwards—well, he _flew_ backwards—and he smashed into the wall, which was padded just in case for times like this.

There was a Robin-sized dent in the wall when he recovered. "Sorry," She said, looking down at her feet. "Woah, dude! You just got beat by a girl!" Beast Boy said. Cyborg and Raven were standing in the doorway, Cyborg with a grin plastered onto his face, and Raven released a small smile. Starfire nearly flipped out thinking Robin was hurt.

Robin sent him a dirty look and rubbed his chest where the blow landed. "You would be too—that was powerful." Beast Boy crossed his arms defiantly. "She can't beat me." He said and grabbed the gear from Robin. He fastened it on and said, "Ready. Remember, I'm not lightening up 'cause you're a girl."

They circled around and she sent the first attack. She kicked him, although still in the chest, and he also flew backwards and crashed into the wall. He landed next to the first dent and had left another.

"That's no fair." He said, getting unattached from the wall. "I wasn't ready."

"You said you were." She threw back and waited for a response. He stayed silent as he threw off the gear. Cyborg stepped up next. "I want a shot at this." He disregarded the gear due to the metal exterior. "Full force, man." She said.

They repeated the first action. He sent a kick straight for her head, but she grabbed his ankle and slammed him into the ground. He easily recovered and sent a fist her way. She grabbed it with the adjacent hand and shoved it backwards, and then sent a kick to the side of his head.

"You're not going full force." He said between breaths.

"You're right." She said, and as he was lunging towards her, she slapped her hand in front of her, and he crashed into it. She simply pushed him back and the large metal man was sent straight into the wall, leaving a foot deep dent.

"What is with this?" He said and walked to Robin.

"Possibly I could fight our friend next, perhaps?" Starfire said. X shrugged. She placed the gear hastily upon her head and when she was ready on the mat, X spoke. "No flying. Anything else but flying."

The two super powered girls circled each other on the mat, both looking ready to fight. The other titans backed up, but still were curiously watching.

"Five bucks, I say X wins." Cyborg said.

"You doubt Starfire?" Her boyfriend in tights asked. "You're on." The two boys shook hands and turned to watch the match.

Starfire was the first to attack. She launched several quick punches to X's head, yet she dodged them all. She flipped backwards and then ran towards the confused Tamaranian. She slid under the alien and tripped her, making her crash to the ground.

"We're gonna need to take this outside." X said, and looked to Cyborg and then the window, signaling that she wanted him to open it. Cyborg, who opened one of the many windows in the room electronically, never expected what she would do next.

She got a running start and then jumped out of the window, straight to the ground.

* * *

**I have so many chapters already pre-written at this point it's ridiculous.**

**Like always, please review, follow, favorite, cheese, and bacon!**

**WOOO! DISCLAIMER TIME! *loud techno music begins while I type this***

***DISCLAIMER: I NOT NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR DC OR BACON!**

**I really need to go to the store and get some... **


End file.
